Bilateral
by The Growail
Summary: Aléjate, no te necesito. Acércate, no me dejes sola.


Daisuke

El sol matinal te golpea en la cara haciéndote lucir aún más hermosa, si es que eso es humanamente posible, y hace que frunzas el ceño y emitas un gemido ininteligible. Señal inequívoca de que la luz del astro rey perturba tu sueño. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la ventana para cerrar la persiana de mi habitación y opacar el sol, que tuvo la osadía de molestarte al dormir.

Eres hermosa cuando duermes ¿alguna vez te lo han dicho? No creo, sólo yo supongo. Una vez oí que Takeru dijo que no encontrarás mujer más hermosa que la que se acaba de despertar. Me temo que concuerdo con él en todos los sentidos posibles, aunque quizá no le agradaría saber bajo qué circunstancias encontré sentido en sus palabras

Hikari

El olor a huevos revueltos es la primera cosa que distingo cuando abro los ojos. Noto que Daisuke cerró la persiana y me tiró encima su sábana favorita. Es azul y dice "Hot Wheels" en letras absurdamente grandes. Es muy considerado y odio que sea así, que acaso no puede entender que no somos una pareja. ¿Tan difícil es?

Me levanto y entro al baño mientras cierro la puerta con gran estruendo. Me lavo la cara para despejarme y noto el hecho de que no llevo puesto el sostén. Había descubierto recientemente que Daisuke tenía una fijación por los pechos, los míos específicamente, y cuando se emociona se dedica a masajearlos mucho. Quizá demasiado para mi gusto. Su tacto era ligeramente posesivo, como si temiera que de un momento a otro lo fuera a dejar solo.

Busco mi sostén por todo el cuarto de Daisuke sin ningún éxito. Supongo que se lo regalaré a Daisuke. Siempre quiso un recuerdo mío.

Daisuke

Oigo el potente portazo que Kari da al entrar al baño. Siempre se despierta con un humor de perros. Para ser tan linda, tenía un genio insufrible por la mañana.

Hikari

Me pongo mi camiseta y bajo. Por más que quiera recriminarle a Daisuke la pérdida de mi sostén, sé que no es su culpa, para ser honestos es casi toda mía.

-¡Buenos días, Kari!-

-hola, Davis-

-sé que te gusta el desayuno a lo americano, así que hice huevos revueltos con tocino. ¡Disfruta!-

Trato de mantener la compostura pero la verdad es que huele delicioso y el estómago me ruge con violencia dando con el traste con mi intento de permanecer calmada. A final de cuentas termino casi tragándome el desayuno lo que le arranca una carcajada a Daisuke. A pesar de la burla de Daisuke pido otro plato, cosa que él acata de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-oye, Kari, estaba pensando en que tal vez tú y yo podríamos ir al cine hoy-

-Davis, ¿cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir? No estamos saliendo, no somos pareja ni nada parecido-

-entonces supongo que no habrá salida al cine-

-no, no habrá-

-pero si quieres follamos después de que Takeru te lleve ¿qué te parece?-

Maldito Daisuke, dio justo en el clavo. Por más que quiera negarlo tiene toda la razón, él sabe que TK me invitó a ir hoy y también sabe que muy probablemente termine durmiendo con él en lugar de Takeru.

Quisiera poder levantarme y recriminarle algo pero no tengo nada con que hacerlo así que me quedo callada mientras termino mi desayuno.

Daisuke

¡Golpe directo! Apuesto a que no te esperabas eso Kari. Tal vez me excedí un poco… ya me disculparé luego. Mientras Kari termina su segundo plato noto que no trae el sostén puesto y me parece gracioso imaginarme el hecho de que tendrá que cruzar media ciudad sin el sostén. Tampoco es que se note demasiado pero así aprenderá a no ser tan descuidada. Que irónico que sea yo quien hable de no ser atento.

-entonces… ¿hoy en la noche?-

-cállate, Davis-

Hikari

Salgo de la casa de Daisuke sin despedirme siquiera y me apresuro a tomar el autobús hacia mi casa. Una vez dentro logro divisar a Sora sentada casi hasta el final. Me hace un gesto con la mano y yo me siento junto a ella.

-hola, Kari ¿cómo has estado?-

-muy bien, Sora. Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?-

-tengo práctica de tenis-

Sora levanta su raqueta y caigo en cuenta de lo estúpida que fue mi pregunta. Obviamente va a tenis, mira su atuendo. Que tonta andas hoy Kari. Primero el sostén y ahora esto.

-y tú ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

Sora interrumpe mi discurso mental y me veo en un aprieto. ¿Qué le digo? Piensa, Kari, piensa

-salí a hacer ejercicio pero olvidé mi iPod en casa-

-¿y te diste cuenta hasta ahora?-

-sí… que tonta ¿no?-

Sora se ríe. ¡Bien! se la creyó.

Hablamos de cosas banales hasta que llego a mi parada.

-bueno, Sora. Te veo luego-

-hasta luego, Kari-

Entro a mi casa con cuidado, mis padres no están pero Tai podría despertarse en cualquier momento. Son más de las nueve y su práctica de soccer es a las diez. Me escurro sigilosamente en el baño me desvisto y entro a la ducha. El sonido es suficiente para despertar a Tai, quien hace unos minutos roncaba ruidosamente en la cama.

-¡Kari, son casi las diez! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

-lo siento, acabo de despertarme y lo olvidé-

-no importa, iré a bañarme en el cuarto de papá-

-de acuerdo-

Tai debe ser la persona más despistada de todo el planeta. No se dio cuenta de que acabo de llegar. Y es mejor así. Honestamente soportar un regaño de Taichi Yagami es como una tortura.

Daisuke

Termino de acomodar mi habitación y encuentro el sostén de Kari debajo de la cama, parece que Kari no se esforzó mucho buscándolo. De pronto suena mi celular y me lanzo raudo y veloz a contestarlo. Es Ken.

-buenos días, Daisuke. ¿Cómo estás?-

-muy bien, Ken.-

-me alegro. Me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme al centro comercial. Verás, necesito un traje formal urgentemente-

-claro que sí, Ken-

-genial. Te veo en una hora-

-ahí estaré-

Corto la llamada y casi de inmediato entro al baño no sin antes guardar cuidadosamente el sostén de Kari. Y si ella pregunta, no lo he visto.

Hikari

Termino de asear la casa justo antes de que Tai entre por la puerta delantera goteando sudor y con el balón bajo el brazo.

-¡Kari ya llegué!-

-hola, Tai-

-Me iré a bañar ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien-

Me sirvo un plato de las sobras de la comida de ayer, porque ni sueñen con que Hikari Yagami va a cocinar dos días seguidos.

Al rato Tai aparece con su desordenado cabello marrón todavía húmedo y con un potente olor a shampoo de manzana.

-oye Tai vas a acabarte mi shampoo si lo sigues usando así-

- perdón pero es que hoy sudé más de la cuenta-

-no importa. Dentro de un rato saldré con TK así que es tu turno de hacer la cena-

-¿Hoy? Pero yo iba a ir a la casa de Izzy-

-pues ya no irás. Dile a Izzy que venga aquí-

-de acuerdo-

Daisuke

-te digo que ese es el indicado-

-no lo sé, Daisuke. Me veo un poco tonto-

-¿Tonto? Para nada, con ese traje derretirás a Miyako-

-¡Daisuke!-

La cara de Ken se tiñe de un rojo tan intenso que por un segundo creo que se prenderá en llamas. La imagen mental me arranca una carcajada.

-vamos a pagar. Y ya que estamos aquí podemos ir a la sala de videojuegos me debes otra ronda de ese jueguito de Basketball-

-de acuerdo pero te ganaré, Motomiya-

-no lo creo, Ichijouji-

Hikari

-ya era hora de que llegaras, Kari-

Me dice TK en un tono que quiere parecer severo pero que no deja de ser juguetón.

-perdón es que perdí el autobús-

-no importa Kari. Vamos hay que escoger la película-

El rubio me toma de la mano y me guía a través del cine. Su tacto provoca una ligera descarga que recorre mi brazo. Parezco una niñita pero no puedo evitar sentirme así con TK. Él es como ese príncipe azul con el que todas sueñan. Todas excepto yo.

TK elige una comedia que parece graciosísima e incluso me invita a las palomitas de maíz. Es tan tierno que es ridículo. Camino a la sala pasa su mano por mi cintura, lo que me sonroja y hace que Takeru se ría levemente.

La película es buena pero yo no tengo paz. Me pregunto cómo es posible que no pueda enamorarme de TK. Es como un Adonis en tiempos modernos con su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su ternura que derretiría a cualquiera. Pero es sólo eso. Simplemente no puedo imaginármelo como mi novio ni nada por el estilo. Pero tampoco soporto la idea de tenerlo lejos, es irónico.

Aléjate, no te necesito.

Acércate, no me dejes sola.

Al final de la película TK me lleva a comer a un restaurante chino que, según Matt, es de lo mejorcito que hay.

Pido sushi y TK dice que compartirá de mi plato. "Tan tierno el angelito" digo con ironía en mi cabeza. Tras terminar de comer el sushi TK empieza a ponerse inquieto. Mueve el servilletero, tamborilea con sus dedos en la mesa y se revuelve el cabello continuamente.

-¿Kari?-

Su tono de voz es muy serio, como si acabara de matar a alguien.

-sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que además somos muy buenos amigos. He estado pensando sobre nosotros estos días y…-

Oh no… no me gusta hacia dónde va esto

-me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo, ya sabes como novios ¿qué dices?-

Abro mis ojos de par en par. No puede ser posible. TK me acaba de decir eso. No es cierto.

Mi mente funciona a mil por hora mientras trato de hilar algún pensamiento coherente pero me es imposible.

-Takeru, yo…-

Por mi mente desfilan imágenes de nosotros dos caminando tomados de la mano, pero no puedo imaginarlo con claridad solamente imágenes borrosas son las que me llegan.

Pero luego me llegan imágenes de Daisuke. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. Cantidades colosales de información pasan por mi mente.

Takeru, el brillante caballero dorado.

Daisuke, el hiperactivo bufón naranja y azul.

Siento que cualquier cosa que diga va a arruinar mi relación con Takeru para siempre.

-Takeru, yo…-

Acércate, no me dejes sola

-yo no…-

Aléjate, no te necesito

Incapaz de soportarlo, salgo corriendo mientras estallo en llanto. Saco mi celular y llamo a Daisuke, ya debe de estar en su casa.

-¿Davis?-

-¿Kari? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás llorando?-

-¿Estás en casa?-

-sí-

-voy para allá-

Daisuke

La llamada de Kari me preocupa bastante. Sonaba bastante alterada. Juro que si Takeru le hizo algo le reacomodaré todos los rasgos faciales a golpes. Intento tranquilizarme mientras vuelvo a mi partida de FIFA pero pierdo patéticamente. No logro concentrarme, la voz llorosa de Kari retumba en mi cabeza haciéndome perder miserablemente de nuevo.

Hikari

Estoy frente a la puerta de la casa de Daisuke mientras trato de limpiarme las lágrimas y no verme en un estado tan lamentable. Por suerte no utilizo demasiado maquillaje, sólo un poco de labial, porque si no parecería un mapache a estas alturas. Llamo a la puerta con fuerza y no dejo de golpear hasta que se abre.

Daisuke

Unos golpes apresurados suenan en la puerta principal y me dirijo a abrir. Es Kari. Se ve un poco alterada, su labio inferior aún tiembla y tiene los ojos llorosos.

-Kari ¿estás bien?-

Hikari

La pregunta de Daisuke me recuerda de golpe todo lo que había pasado hace una hora si acaso. La imagen mental de Takeru desconsolado hace que me odie a mí misma. Las lágrimas afloran de nuevo y creo estar cerca de un colapso mental.

-Kari ¿qué te pasó?-

La voz de Daisuke me derrumba por completo. Detesto cuando se muestra orgulloso y casi infantil pero amo cuando se muestra atento cariñoso y considerado. Me odiaré a mí misma mañana pero ahora mismo necesito a Daisuke más que nunca antes.

-Kari dime algo-

Me abalanzo sobre Davis y lo beso con necesidad. Él parece entenderme y cierra la puerta tras de mí para luego avanzar a trompicones hacia su cuarto.

Su cálido tacto me reconforta, me hace sentir una mejor persona y hace que me olvide de lo egoísta que estoy siendo.

Mi cerebro aletargado solo acierta a hilar tiras sueltas de pensamiento mientras caemos en la cama de Daisuke.

Acércate, no me dejes sola.

Las inquietas manos de Daisuke se deshacen de mi camiseta y pantalón más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

Aléjate, no te necesito.

Le devuelvo el favor y hago desaparecer su camiseta y su pantalón corto. El torso de Daisuke es cálido y me consuela.

Abrázame, quiero tenerte cerca.

En cuestión de segundos mi sostén desaparece en alguna esquina de la habitación de Daisuke, seguida de mi ropa interior.

Quítate de encima, me sofocas.

Las manos de Daisuke atacan mis senos y ahí me pierdo a mí misma en una vorágine de gemidos, sudor, caricias y lágrimas ocasionales hasta que caigo dormida sobre él.

Daisuke

Eres hermosa cuando duermes ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho? No creo, sólo yo supongo. ¿Y sabes algo? El hecho de que te hayas dormido en mi pecho te hace ver aún más hermosa. Todavía no sé qué te trajo a mi casa llorando y luego te motivó a dormir conmigo. Y siendo honestos no me interesa. Siempre he sido tu pañuelo de lágrimas y qué importa si me destruyes cada vez más. Sé que siempre terminarás volviendo.

Siempre.


End file.
